What if?
by Sustain
Summary: Talking on the net to friends late at night can make your mind wonder. "What If?"


Stranger things have happened.

It was late, or rather early depending on which person you were talking to. Marie lived on the west coast of the United States while her friend Paige lived much closer to the east coast. Even so, it was past 3 am for both of them. This was common though, late nights just staying up talking about their hobby, Transformers. Things had been on the news as of late and to over active imaginations, like theirs, things just seemed to fit into place and lots of talk of "what ifs" seemed to be the center topic.

"You know with all that is going on it wouldn't surprise me if they where here." Marie started.

"I doubt it; I mean how could that be possible? Huge ass robots just walking around someone would notice."

"Yeah, but come on, they are smarter than we give them credit for. Why disturb the stupid humans when they can just do it with out us even knowing?"

"Still even if it were true, why would then need to hide?" Paige still questioned.

"I am just saying what if?" Marie couldn't help but wonder. The news reports had some electrical plants having been mysteriously destroyed, as well as siphoned before. It just seemed too odd.

"Well if we're going to talk what if, then what if they were here? I mean what would they do aside from steal energy?" Paige wondered, her mind now not close to being tired despite the time.

"I don't know, but think about it, nearly everything is run by computers anymore, and in comparison they can pretty much hack into anything we'd have, they are far more advanced." Marie sort of took a stand point of her favorite one of the Transformers, Soundwave.

"I didn't think about that, I suppose it is possible, and from what you say some of the places have seemed to be attacked, but nothing and no one saw anything." Paige thought a moment longer. "And even the security cameras didn't get anything."

"It just made me think, you know? It's odd that someone would siphon energy. I can't think of anyone that would have such use for it."

"You know weird unexplained things do happen, like one time I was just sitting here and I thought someone else had come in, but then when I looked there was no one there.

"I get too, I mean sometimes I get the feeling I am being watched, but I know no one is here." Marie wondered what that could be; though knowing some might call them guardian angels, or perhaps the opposite. Still the fact that the imagination at this time of night was the most forward thing working in their minds it jumped to conclusions of more fun things to think about.

"What if it was a dimensional shift?" Paige felt insane for even mentioning it.

"What do you mean? Here but out of phase or something?"

"Yes, sort of, I mean they have much more advanced stuff it is possible right? Why not? It would explain why no one saw anything."

"I suppose, but that doesn't account for things we think we see." Marie pointed out.

"We only see parts of a spectrum," Paige said.

"Hmm good point, but then between us we have over active imaginations as it is. Still I think it is stupid of us to think that of all the planets in space that we are the only ones here."

"True enough, I suppose nothing is impossible." Paige agreed.

"Well what if it was and you met one?" Marie's tired mind began to drift.

"As if, what would they want with me?"

"I don't know maybe one stepped on your car or something?"

Paige thought about it, "Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Well you know how they are, was it an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

"Oh, umm well let's say it was Astrotrain?" Marie decided.

"I might yell at him, just because cars don't mean anything to them doesn't mean they can just crush mine like a soda can. Not that he's going to listen. I think if it were an Autobot I might at least get an 'I'm sorry.'" Paige thought about it.

"True, Decepticons don't give a rats about humans or their things unless of course they can steal it and make that stuff out of it."

"Exactly."

"What if it were Megatron?" Marie asked knowing that was Paige's favorite.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah what if Megatron like feel when Optimus hit him and squished your car flat?" She laughed.

"Probably nothing he'd rather just step on me as he got up than think about my car." Paige said.

"You know I think I've seen Laserbeak before."

"Liar."

"No I had one of those feelings like someone was out side and when I looked I saw a bird shape fly a way no wing beating, just thrust." Marie tried to remember.

"Oh Yeah I think your tired maybe you should go to bed, before you see Buzzsaw." Paige laughed.

____

A/N Something that came to mind one late night,,,, all those what ifs out there..


End file.
